Under One
by My-Life-of-You
Summary: Caius/Bella Cailla? Bella is taken in by the Volturi, notas a guest, but as a tool. Without anyone left, she surrenders.
1. Prolouge Alone

**A/N- This is set as both Jacob and Edward dying. **

**Disclaimer; twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

She doesn't know what to do with herself. The only person who ever made her do things is gone. She is simply a shell for which someone else must use.

She's too used to all her decisions being made for her entirely. She just a puppet with cut strings. In a garbage can.

But she is not worthless and she is not dead, a puppet is dead and a shell is dead also. That is the difference. And it matters to some at least.

Just not him.

* * *

Just not him, the one with snowy white hair, and the usual red-eyes that glare hard and cold into your soul. I hate him.

"I hate you." I say coldly, speaking my thoughts.

He doesn't even give a glance- he is used to my constant verbal hatred of him; he stopped rolling his eyes a long time ago and now only spares me a small chuckle. I hate how he laughs. It's like Edward's, except it's too different. It still has a angel's quality, but too dark of a undertone.

Everything he does has that same undertone, constantly bringing up the end of his words, looks, and movements.

I still don't completely understand why I'm with Caius (him of all people…). I have the gist of it, as my protectors have died, I have been left defenseless. Not that the Volturi cares about _that._ They only care that I know the secret about their kind.

One of them, most likely the merciful one Aro, decided that my 'gift' of shielding should be used for them. I shouldn't be human for much longer.

I always wanted Edward to change me. No one else.

* * *

Oh God no.

I screamed, I screamed painfully and agonizingly. I couldn't breathe and all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

I felt lightheaded and dizzy and as if I was suffocating. Spots formed in my vision and blood- not mine for once, ran over me and soaked me.

I collapsed onto my knees and curled into myself sobbing and choking on my tears.

I still don't know how I broke away from their bodies. I stumbled from wherever I was to my home, into my shower, I didn't undress as I turned the cold water on for a few seconds before I fell out and crawled to my bed.

Charlie was out of town that night.

I died that night. I still have a heart beat, and I still breathe, but I am no longer alive.

I made it through a whole month, insomnia and headaches, pains, mental health going bad, and pills. A whole month of the summer spent sitting in my room hiding from the world, killing myself from the inside out.

If Charlie ever spoke to me, I didn't hear him.

If I ate, it was later thrown up. Not a eating disorder though.

If I thought, crying issued.

I think Charlie understood. I don't what happened to the Cullens. I told him that they had to go to Europe for some sort of a operation and Edward couldn't come back for a very long time. I think it was the only thing I said the entire month.

But then they came.

* * *

_**A/N- to make it more clear, Edward+Jacob died. : **_

_**But this is just a PROLOUGE. Most chapters shall be at least a thousand words.**_

_**Please do review!!!! NExt chapter in a week or so depending on when I get home form a trip.**_

_**BTW- It's my birthday!! (LOL. 11:50 at night but I still got ten more minutes…)**_


	2. Trials and Punches

Caius shifted next to me on the platform we were sitting on. Still attempting to put even more room between me and his book reading glory. His ruby eyes darted around the page, eager for any distraction. The platform was raised by four legs- it was really more of a table than anything to be honest. I didn't know why Caius was there. Most likely he was being forced to watch me by Aro. In the few short days- no _hours_ that I had been held as a prisoner in Italy, I had managed to force a few solid facts about my captors.

First of all, Aro was in charge. Caius was second in command with Marcus right behind him. Despite Aro's higher rank, Caius does not hesitate to question or to even defy him. Although even he must have limits.

Secondly, my human state of…my body is temporarily being tolerated.

Thirdly, I _cannot_ be left alone. That is one they always seem to worry about. As if someone'll turn around and I'll hit them with my oh-so-powerful karate skills and out run them all into the streets. And then mug a innocent bystander to get money to get a plane. When hell freezes over.

Lastly, no one remembers human needs except, and thank God for her, Gianna.

It seems stupid to worry about, I know. But I hadn't eaten for over the span of a few days. Plus, Edward…seemed farther away to me. Sort of as if I know that he's not really gone. Like I'm simply waiting for him to return from a hunting trip while visiting the Voturi. Minus the visiting part. I was not calm in the least about that.

I had no idea how the _hell_ I felt about that little detail.

But I knew how I felt about the much larger detail sitting next to me with about a foot between us. I hate him.

For several good reasons if I do say so myself. One. He wants me dead. Two. He wants killed with extremes means of torture. Three. He hates me. He hated me first.

I have the right to hate him and every single person-human or not-here. And I will exercise that right. As much as I want to.

I pulled myself from my thoughts as something cold touched me. "Isabella."

"Bella." I was not going to say anything else besides that. Especially not to this monster. A monster who looked like a angel, sure, but a monster nonetheless. "Bella."

"Isabella," he continued on still resting his stone hand on my right arm, giving me goosebumps. His face looked disgusted at having to actually touch me. "We are needed. As in, I am needed." He pulled my arm out of my control and forced me off the table.

We had been in a fairly dark room with Caius reading, but he opened a small door and bright lights shone into my eyes. I winced as he mercilessly tugged on my arm as if it was a leash, but I quieted those thoughts incase Aro got any ideas…

I _yelped _when a sudden sharp pain jolted through my arm. I brought my free arm up and grabbed at it, trying to figure out what in the world had happened to it. It hurt. _A lot_. Enough that I dumped my face/voice cold treatment. "What did you DO?" I said, my face plainly showing the pain I felt.

Caius turned around with a small crease between his eyebrows. He yanked once on my arm and I made a loud noise of protest. Blushing I said through clenched teeth, "Stop it, NOW."

"What'd you do?" His tone was accusing. Cold. Angry.

"What did I do? I did nothing! You broke my arm!" I cried defensively scowling at him.

"I didn't break it. It's dislocated. Is your tolerance of pain really that low?" He inquired icily in a reply to my wet eyes. "Do you wish for me to put it back?"

I stared at him. The arm continued to throb painfully, it wasn't dulling. If anything it was increasing. I knew he only offered for Aro's benefit. Whoever was watching me was supposed to nice. As in not making me cry.

After waiting a nanosecond, he turned around and took my answer as no. Aro couldn't blame him for that. He pulled on my arm once again and a sadistic smile fluttered n his lips. I tried to position myself as far away from him as possible without hurting my arm.

He won this time.

* * *

_I felt myself jutted out the deep sleep that I had fallen into. My head felt clear for the first time since Edward… I was actually able to think and form decent thoughts that made sense. And it didn't even hurt._

_I sat up enjoying the absence that had sat on my chest for so long. I felt let go- as if I hadn't ever been free before…_

_I didn't stop to think about what had woken me up; I was still groggy from the long hours of much needed sleep. My mouth felt glued together and I had a horrible taste in my mouth. _

_I sat on my bed for several more clear and focused minutes before standing up stretching my dead limbs eagerly. I wanted to get downstairs and eat anything and everything._

_But then I felt myself freeze, something happened downstairs. A small voice or someone moving something._

_Oh dear God. I thought. Charlie isn't here tonight… he had to spend the night at the station to watch a case closely, it's only 3:30 a.m. now._

_Crap, I had thought, my victoriously wonderful mental state disappearing rapidly. I don't remember any phones being on the second floor, the nearest one is at the bottom of the stairs. But is anyone even down there?_

_Calm down Bella. I order myself while taking in deep breathes. You can do this, you've done so much more! No one's even there most likely. Do it. Do it no,. Bella._

_I ignored my orders to myself and stood sill, straining to hear something. But nothing ever came. I stood like that, all my muscles clenched together, my head searching around the house for some other sign of life._

_Nothing. I could feel m heartbeat slowing, and my breathing became slower and even._

_I might as well go downstairs just in case. I was confident in my thoughts of a empty house. _

_I stepped out of my room, nervous, but still confident. I can't believe how paranoid I'm becoming, I thought with a small laugh and smile._

_I dared myself to run down the stairs, I did even better: I ran down and jumped the last two steps. Which I should have realized was stupid. I tripped on the very last one and let out a small scream as I fell on my face. Not so much of a scream than a high noise._

_But either way the effect was monstrous._

_I picked myself up quickly as I heard a light, but hard voice issue a fast order. I only had time to get up on my knees as a dark figure streaked out of the kitchen doorway and hit me with hard fist in my stomach; my breath got knocked out of me and I fell backwards. I attempted to scream, but the figure-cloaked in nearly black fabric-covered my mouth with his arm. I felt the inside of my mouth cut and rip open against my teeth._

_I attempted to roll over and was thus squished by his heavy weight. I couldn't move or breathe, I was totally defenseless._

_Vampires._

_Volturi._

_They had finally come to get me. I was alone. They had all…I couldn't get myself to say it. _

_They had come to get me. And I was human. Not immortal. Hell._

_My air supply was running out and whoever was laying on me didn't seem ready to take his fat self off of me yet. He was probably supposed to be killing me now, I wasn't a vampire and I broke their precious deal._

"_Felix, please. I'm sure our Bella here does not enjoy having you on top of her. Now please do get her standing." The soft endearing voice of Aro spilled into my ears. What did he mean by 'Our Bella'?_

_But Felix did get off of me. I sucked in the air while on my knees, clutching my stomach. Felix, firm but a bit more gentle this time, grabbed my torso and pulled onto my feet. He seemed apologetic at his over-reaction to me._

"_You startled us sweetling. Did you hear us?" I recoiled at sweetling, but nodded as I was still unable to talk. I knew from my previous experience that it was best to be polite._

_Then I found myself holding in laughter- what was the use of being polite if you were just going to die? I twisted my face into a smile at the black-haired man._

"_We heard of the Cullen's…tragic death. Quite unfortunate really. Carlisle was a colleague of mine. And his family had such wonderful talents…"_

_I squeezed m eyes together, thankful that he did not say any other names. I didn't what to say to him. So I merely nodded again._

"_But, Bella, it seems that you are not yet immortal…why is that?" _

* * *

Caius smirked at my obvious discomfort and opened the door effortlessly with his free hand. He continued to drag me into the room without a glance back at me. As soon as we were in sight of the three wooden thrones, he let go of me and handed me off to an attendant who gave my throbbing arm an odd look.

I glared back at him as he looked away and led me further behind the chairs, farther from the view of the crowd gathered in front of them. The attendant, pale, with black and gray hair indicating his older age. His face seemed tired as he took my arm in his hand. "Stay." He ordered in a beautiful -yet throaty voice.

That was great, I was being ordered around like a dog now. Will maybe they'll feed me soon. Dog Kibble and, if I'm extra good, a dog treat! Yum.

* * *

I had been standing as still as possible for the better part of a hour. It didn't seem like much was actually happening. Just a man holding a small child, a boy. The man was obviously a vampire; pale, red eyes, and dark blonde hair. Perfect. The boy, human, was about three, with a thin face and dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He looked petrified and curious at the same time.

I felt scared for the boy- he was adorable, but didn't appear to be in a good spot. Not much really seemed to be happening. They were talking extremely quietly, most likely Aro was attempting to keep the child oblivious to what was going on. He seemed like the type to do that. That was one the things that scared me the most. He was so gentle and caring, yet he could kill without batting a eye.

"Just get over with already. Is a yes or no? " A voice hissed. Caius.

I felt a surge of heat pass through my body as I heard him say this. Get what over with?

What did they want with the kid?

"Caius-"Aro's weary reply was cut short by a sharp cry as the boy started wailing. The man gathered his limbs closer together and hugged him closer to his chest. The boy didn't stop crying as, from what I could see, Aro leaned back in his seat with a thoughtful expression.

"Can you make it stop?" Caius said, clearly annoyed in his velvet voice.

"Brother, it's a human. A small child at that. It doesn't obey orders like a older human." Aro said with understanding for the toddler. The man continued to hush him successfully. "No, by the way. I agree with Caius. Not that it would particularly change anything, but Marcus?"

"No."

"Well then," Aro said gleefully. "Anthony and little Jake. Farewell and hopefully we shall see you again."

There was a flurry of movements as Anthony moved Jake to a more comfortable position and smiled at him before practically running out of the room. A few guards moved to close the doors behind him. Attendants (or rather servants and guards) moved around talking to one and other. Mine continued to grip my arm and bent down.

"The child is his nephew. He wanted to raise him and eventually change him." He blinked a few times before continuing. "The no was the positive answer in this case." He straightened and turned towards a neighbor and conversed for a few minutes. Leaving me to ponder.

I was surprised that all of them agreed to let them go, even Caius. He said no also, whether or not he was rude. But that was always to be expected from him.

* * *

_**A/N- Not so happy with that one. I feel like I could have written it more…smoothly. But I got it up early! (Which you shouldn't except to always happen.) Not much really happened, but more of Bella's little flashback thing. And the trial was admittedly more filler than actual plot. Sorry, not to much more of that!**_

_**Next chapter, (cause I'm nice) involves Bella sleeping and more baby-sitting. In case you're wondering why Caius is watching her so much, it's because he offended Aro in some way. (Which will be mentioned in next chapter.)**_

_**Thanks for reading! And please review!**_


End file.
